zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Adding Unnamed SS Items/Characters
With the recent SS info release, I want to talk about our policy for adding items and characters to ZP before we've heard their names. Probably we're just going to want to go case by case with this, so here are the things I've seen from the new info that I recognize. By the way, a lot of the vids and screenshots (hopefully all of them) can be found here if you guys haven't already seen them all. * Double Clawshots * Gust Jar * Bug Catching Net * Mole Mitts, or something like them * Beedle (not to be confused with Beetle (item)) * Sailcloth (this is actually named, at least in a button prompt) Just wanted to throw this subject out there before I started adding things everywhere, this kind of thing could be a pain if it turns out we're not on the same page about how to handle some of these.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:28, September 14, 2011 (UTC) First off I just have to say I'm delighted to see the Gust Jar and Mole Mitts coming back. However though I think this might be better to wait. The names for items aren't always constant between games even if the items are the exact same. For all we know it could be the Magical Bug Catching Net (they are fond of randomly magicalising weapons). However if there are any some what official sources naming them then we should add them to the pages because it is also high likely they will be called the same thing. With that being said I'd view Sailcloth as confirmed and would agree on making a page for it Oni Link 18:08, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm glad to see more obscure items making their second appearance. Sailcloth seems pretty concrete, I (or whoever) should make a page for that soon. Should we make some kind of brief mention of recurring items on the relevant pages? Like, put a note on the Bug Catching Net/Gust Jar/Mole Mitts/Double Claw Shot page that an item like it appears in SS, without rewriting the page to have a generic recurring item intro with two game sections and all the categories/navs/infobox things. All of these items will inevitably be mentioned or See also-ed on these pages even if their names turn out different, and it seems like we might as well establish some sort of method for including this sort of pre-release information in general.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 18:28, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes Oni Link 18:32, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me as well. -'Minish Link' 20:20, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :::In an attempt to stop the surge of mistake ridden amateur SS additions (just wait till it gets released...), I have edits ready that add a paragraph onto the end of these items' pages saying that something similar of an unknown name is set to appear, with no section header, categories, infobox, etc. I'll publish them later today if there are no objections. Yeah, it's just me and two other people who've spoken here, but I've seen two other admins now indicate that they're aware that this is being discussed, so until further notice I'm going to assume that most people have seen this and would have taken the opportunity to oppose adding this kind of note already if they had a problem with it. Maybe it's not perfect but I think it's a step up from fighting off all these first-time edits.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 21:45, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Wait a sec. I have no problem with this but where have you seen the items similar to the Gust Jar and Bug Catching Net? I all the other things listed I have seen evidence of except those. --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:01, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah, the recent SS info release was pretty disjointed. Go here and scroll down to the second video ("4+ Minutes of Gameplay"). I recommend watching the whole thing of course but the "Gust Jar" is at 1:35, and the "Bug-Catching Net" is at 2:25, followed by what is apparently Link using the caught bug to upgrade a potion.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:29, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm wondering how you guys plan on adding the new Zelda skyward sword info when it gets released is there gonna be a specific order or is it ok to just add things has we find them out and they are correct and done right. from what i can tell i have a lot to learn about coding if I'm gonna help add items. I'm also gonna have to look at some other pages to see how you guys here at zeldapedia do things.--Lionelthehun 18:11, September 18, 2011 (utc)